Wake Up
by ammie-may
Summary: Yeah, this is another "Narutard gets dumped into the Naruverse" kinda fic. However, almost all of those fics lack reality. (Thin line when dealing with fanfic, but whatevs). Interested? Click and read! All reviews are welcomed! (In case you couldn't tell, I really don't know what to put as this story's summary, but I promise it's decent! And that I'll update!)


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know, it's been a while since I've done anything on here. It's actually been a while since I've written anything, so I'm really hoping this turns out okay, lol. I'm not sure what the pairing will be, I'm trying to keep it as close to the actual story line as possible, but any suggestions are more than welcomed! Same goes for the actual story too! If anyone has any ideas or just something they'd like to see happen, lemme know and if it fits with the character, you might just see it in the next chapter!  
That's enough of this for now though, enjoy the story!**

_Wake up._

For years, I've felt detached from the world around me; like I'm only alive to observe the world surrounding me.

_You need to wake up._

For years, I've had difficulty determining dreams from reality; for my dreams were the only escape from the cruel truth.

_Just wake up._

For years, I've been begging myself to wake up.

To open my eyes.

To see the _real_ world in front of me.

To actually care about what's going on around me.

Then, one day, I stopped hearing that voice. The empty, yet heavy, pit in my stomach I had carried for years suddenly wasn't there anymore. Life started moving without me, and in all honesty, I was overjoyed. The Universe had _finally_ caught up to me, and I could finally open my eyes; I didn't have to wait anymore. However, that strange detachment never _really_ left my heart.

_Wake up._

Why am I hearing that voice again? It sounds so far away.

_Please, just wake up._

Why is everything so dark? I almost feel like I'm floating.

_She isn't breathing._

I'm not? Why wouldn't I be?

My eyes flashed open only to be blinded by bright light. The faint buzz of sound slowly became clearer as my hazy mind leisurely came back to me; birds sang, a nearby stream trickled by, and the wind danced with the leaves in the trees. Everything seemed so peaceful. …_Am I… dead?_

"You're alive," a voice boomed at my side. _I'll take that as a no._ Blinking away some of the grogginess, I sat up and looked towards the owner of the loud voice. A young boy, close to my age, maybe younger, rested to my left. His short brown locks shown different shades in the sun, and his chocolate orbs continuously darted around the surrounding forest, then back to me. Wait, _forest_? How did I get in a forest?! "I didn't think I'd be able to bring you back, but what kinda Angel can't take a little water?" My jaw dropped, and against my better judgment I quickly checked my back for wings; thankfully I found nothing. _Asshole! I really thought him calling me an Angel meant I died!_ Rage and panic washed over me and my mind hazed over again. I quickly snatched the brunette's shirt and drew him close to my face.

"The _hell_ are you talking about?! I don'tknow who the hell you think you are, but you better tell me why I'm in the middle of the fucking woods! And why would you think I'm an Angel? I don't have wings, and I'm pretty sure that's something I would notice! It's not like I fell from the sky or anything! You really made me think I was dead!" Mild fear flashed in his orbs; however, it was replaced almost instantly with an emotion I couldn't quite place. I immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over me and I released him from my grasp. The boy continued to watch me as I started pacing back and forth, trying to get my bearings; panic and confusion overtaking any rage I had felt before.

_"_Well, technically, you _were_ dead for a few minutes..."

_Why am I waking up in a forest? Who is this kid? Why would he call a stranger an Angel; who does that? Why would he think I was dead?!_ I started to shake vehemently and could feel a strong migraine creep its way in behind my eyes. _This isn't right, I shouldn't be here. _That's right! This has to be some really messed up dream! I mean, it wouldn't be the first time one of my lucid dreams got the better of me.

"Uhm, are you listening?"

My nails immediately found my forearm and carved into the soft flesh. _I can feel it._ This is real. _This is real!_ I don't understand how I could have gotten here. When I closed my eyes, I was in my bed; in my room! How could this not be a dream? What happened to my parents, are they here too? And my cat! What happened to my cat?!

"H-hey, hey! You're okay," warm hands took hold of my shoulders, and I could feel my shaking start to subside. I had honestly forgotten this kid was here. He gave me a charming smile and continued to hold me still. "See? Everything's okay!" His smile grew.

"I-I-I don't know where I am o-or how I got here…" I stammered. Chocolate orbs shown confusion as his hands slowly released me.

"Well, you fell from the sky and landed in the river. I saw you fall, but I couldn't get to you in time. When I realized you weren't coming back up…" he turned his gaze from mine as a light pink tint dusted his tan cheeks. "I-I went in after you… you weren't breathing so…" he trailed off. Now that he mentioned it, I _did_ feel weighed down. Glancing at myself, I realized he was right; I was drenched head to toe. In my pajamas. _Without a bra_. My face suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"W-wait, I fell from the sky?! How is that even possible?!" The brunette shrugged and took a small step back. When he moved, a light flashed in my eyes and blinded me for a fraction of a second. My blue orbs automatically searched for the vile culprit, but the cause for my momentary lack of vision made my mind go blank all over again. Tied to the boy's forehead was a hitai-ate adorned with the Hidden Grass' symbol. _…What?_

"Ninja do all kinds of crazy things; who am I to judge? My name is Hao by the way, and I'm a medic nin in training from Kusagakure!" My head pulsated with a strong wave of pain; stress always gave me horrible migraines. However, given the sudden situation I seem to have been dropped into (pun totally intended), clouded judgment isn't going to help me. I have to set my stress and uncertainties to the side; constantly fretting over things I can't change is only going to slow me down. _I have to be smart… I have to wake up._

Hao must have taken my lack of response as some form of admiration because he readjusted the metal headband and beamed at me again; joy more than evident on his face. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. I always get sent on the real hard missions because of how amazing my skills are. So, what's your name, or should I just call you 'Angel'?" I forced out a small giggle. As confused and terrified as I may be, the brunette before me _did_ save my life. _He also reminds me of Naruto._ I took in a deep breath and gave him the best smile I could muster.

"My name is Amberle, and _thank you_ for saving me." Light pink dusted his cheeks again. The brunette opened his mouth to respond, but before any sound could escape his lips he quickly shut them. His brows furrowed and his chocolate orbs darted feverishly around the thick forest behind me. At the same time, a strong, heavy feeling consumed me, and for a moment I couldn't breathe. _I don't like this feeling._ Warm hands abruptly grasped my shoulders yet again.

"Amberle, I can't stay. My captain doesn't know I'm here, and if he sees you with me, I don't know how he'll react." The heavy feeling got stronger; like a thick black tar that refused to let me go. Hao's eyes no longer had a playful gleam to them. _He's a ninja, and he abandoned his squad to save some random girl's sorry ass. His captain must be pissed._ I wanted to protest, beg him to take me with him, but that horrid feeling kept me frozen and my mouth clamped shut. _Trust your instincts._ His brows furrowed even further as he continued to hold me in place. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Konoha is about 16 kilometers north east of here; you'll be safe with them. Avoid anyone that isn't a ninja from there." I winced as the heaviness pulsated in time with another wave of pain from my migraine. One of Hao's hands found its way to the top of my head, and after a second or two it felt as though someone was slowly pouring warm water over my brain. It took me a moment, but I realized the new sensation to be healing chakra. _Even now, he's still helping me…_ Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. When I went to open them again, the warmth of his hands and chakra were gone, and so was he.

The forest was still after that. The only resonances that dared echo throughout the trees were the distant sounds of running water, and my own beating heart. I'm not sure how long I stood there, just looking straight ahead with a blank mind; so much has happened in such a short amount of time, I needed a moment to just... _be._

_Now what?_ Sighing, I walked over to a sunny patch and sat down against a tree in the hopes of drying myself. _I woke up in a different universe today_… I've thought about what it would be like to suddenly find myself in the Naruverse, but I could never have fathomed it would actually happen. _And for it to happen to me; I'm nobody._ Was there something special about me that I didn't know, or is this all a mistake? Millions of possibilities raced through my head, but my damned mind quickly countered every semi reasonable explanation. _This is only going to piss me off_. _There's no way I can answer something I don't understand._ I let out an irritated sigh and rested my head on the tree behind me. I should have asked Hao if he knew anything about all this. However, with the reaction he gave me, I don't think he'd know any more than I do. Besides, that awful feeling had to of been his leader's chakra, and he seemed _pissed_. (I honestly didn't think that I'd be able to sense such a thing, but hey, I just fell from the frickin' sky so I'm not questioning the Universe too much). …_Wait…_

My eyes flashed open and panic quickly radiated throughout my body with a sudden realization. _There's ninja everywhere, and I have no way of defending myself._ Sure, I've gone through White Dragon Kung-fu training (only because my mom made me, but it was still fun), but I've never actually _fought_ someone. Besides, it's been so long since I've done any of that; I don't even know if I remember anything. My eyes scanned over the area trying to find a nice place to lay low, but there were just trees. Trees, trees, and what's that? Another damned tree. _I'm still wet, too._ Even if I did have a place to hide, there would be a trail of water leading any and all malicious shinobi straight to me. _Fantastic_, I face palmed. My action made me realize something else that I had failed to notice; _I'm not wearing my glasses, but I can still see._ I quickly shot the realization out of my head. _You have too many things to worry about as it is, just be thankful that you don't have to wear them and can't break them._

I let out an irritated sigh and stood up. _Well, sitting here all day isn't going to help._ I looked up at the position of the sun; Hao had said Konoha was 16 kilometers north east… The ball of fire seemed to still be rising into the sky, not yet hitting high noon. _That means where the sun is coming from is east._ Calculating what direction would be closest to my actual destination, I wrung out what water I could from my oversized black t-shirt and my matching track shorts and started walking. _I just wish I knew how far 16 kilometers is._


End file.
